A Day at the Pool
by aolande1
Summary: Sam/Andy spend a day together away from work. One-shot.


I do not own Rookie Blue.

Just a one-shot. Enjoy!

I live for reviews, so don't hesitate!

* * *

Of course she's running late. She's always running late. Traci would be at her door in less than five minutes and Andy had just managed to drag herself out of bed. She quickly started a pot of coffee and headed back to her bedroom to get dressed.

Andy, Traci and Jerry were taking Leo to the pool today. Andy hadn't seen Leo in a while and thought it would be fun to go swimming with him since the weather had been so nice the last couple of days. And it was her first day off in two weeks. She couldn't think of a better way to spend a beautiful day off than with her best friend and her favorite six year old.

Andy had broken up with Luke a few weeks before and had yet to really take any time for herself. She needed today. All she wanted to do was soak up some sun and relax. She didn't want to have to think about anything that didn't involve tanning lotion or water gun fights. She was going to have fun today. She deserved to have fun today.

As she was packing her towel and sunscreen into her pool bag she heard a cheerful knock at her door. She finished packing up and headed towards her living room dropping her pool bag onto the couch.

As she opened the door, Leo flung himself into her arms. "Andy! Are you ready? We're going to the pool today!"

"Of course I'm ready buddy! I've been looking forward to today all week," she said just as enthusiastically. It was true, she was very excited to spend the day at the pool.

As Leo jumped out of her arms Andy said hello to Traci who shot her an apologetic smile, "Sorry," she said. "He is very excited to play at the pool today. You should see the backseat of the car. It's filled with every pool toy known to man!

Andy laughed glancing at her clock, "I can only imagine." She decided to hurry up with her things and not keep an anxious Leo waiting any longer.

As Andy headed to the kitchen to grab some coffee for the road she heard Leo say that he had to go to the bathroom before they left. Traci showed him where to go and headed in to the kitchen to help Andy get ready.

"So," she started. "You really excited for today? You don't mind spending the day with a hyper little boy and his boring old mom?"

Andy laughed at the thought of ever associating Traci with the word boring and explained, "Yes, Trace. I cannot wait to spend the day with you and Leo. And Jerry, of course. I need this. I need a day just to have fun and not worry about anything. Stress free, drama free, right?"

Traci smiled at the realization that her friend really was excited for today. She had noticed that Andy had been a little down ever since her breakup with Luke. She missed her fun and crazy best friend. "Exactly," she cheered. "Today will be great!"

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go! Let's go," Leo cheered as he came running out of the bathroom.

Before he could get very far Traci stopped him. "Hey, mister? Did you wash those hands."

Leo gave his mom a look that said it all. "Yes, momma. I'm six years old, remember? I know to wash my hands every time after I use the bathroom," he explained.

"That's my boy," Traci laughed as she guided him towards the door glancing back at Andy. "You ready, Andy?"

"Yep, let's do this," she said as she picked up her coffee and pool bag and headed towards her door.

* * *

Andy was glad that she lived so close to the public pool. Leo wouldn't have been able to last too much longer in the car. He practically flew out the door as Traci stopped the car. They unloaded the backseat, making sure to grab all of Leo's favorite toys, and headed towards the pool.

As Andy finished paying for their passes, she saw an excited Leo take off in the direction of the kid's pool and heard Traci yell "watch him" across the pool to Jerry.

Andy put her wallet away and walked up next to Traci. She followed her friend's glance in the direction that Leo was running. She smiled as Leo flung himself in to Jerry's arms. That smile quickly faded when she realized that Jerry wasn't alone. She saw Sam laying his towel out on his chair.

Shocked, Andy turned back to Traci and shouted, "What's Sam doing here?"

"Oh, didn't I mention earlier that Jerry invited him last night," Traci explained in her casual voice.

"No, Trace. You did not mention that Sam was going to be here today," Andy said in return. She wasn't mad that Sam was there, she just didn't expect to see him on her day off. Things had been good between them. They were friends. They were also both single. A fact that neither of them had really talked about yet.

"C'mon Andy, don't be mad. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if you would come if you knew that he would be here," Traci explained as the two of them headed over to where the guys were setting up.

"Why would I care if he came? Sam and I are friends. Friends go swimming together all the time," Andy stated, trying to convince herself more than her friend.

Traci gave Andy a knowing smile before saying, "Okay good. It will be fine. We are all going to have a blast today."

Andy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before plastering a smile on her face.

"Ladies," Sam cheered enthusiastically with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Sam," they both added at the same time.

Before Andy could put her pool bag down and lay her towel on a chair, Leo was tugging on her leg, "Andy, Andy! Come play with the water guns with me!"

Andy laughed and said, "You betcha buddy! Go get the guns and fill them up. I'll be there as soon as I put some sunscreen on."

Leo took off towards the pool with the guns while Andy took off her tank top and jeans. She was wearing her favorite swimsuit, a yellow bikini that she had bought a few months earlier when she and Traci had gone to the mall.

As Andy applied her sunscreen she couldn't help but notice the expression on Sam's face. She realized that he had barely seen her in anything other than her uniform, yet alone a bikini. She laughed to herself and smiled back at him. He turned away quickly.

The afternoon was filled with laughter and splashing as the four of them took turns playing with Leo in the pool. Leo knew all sorts of games and everyone had a blast watching the little guy have fun.

After a few hours in the pool Sam and Jerry offered to go get some lunch over at the concession stand. Andy and Traci headed back to their chairs to relax and watch Leo play with some other little boys that he had met.

Traci looked over at Andy and laughed.

"What," Andy asked as she watched a smile grow on Traci's face.

"You do realize that Sam has barely been able to keep his eyes off of you all afternoon," Traci said, her smile getting even bigger.

Slightly embarrassed, Andy nodded, "Yes, I've realized." Andy had noticed this. Sam couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was flattered. She knew she looked good in her bikini and it was nice to know that he noticed.

"And you Andy McNally. Don't think I haven't noticed you checking him out all morning too," she said winking at Andy.

"Traci! I have not," Andy shouted not realizing that anyone could tell that she had indeed been glancing at Sam more than she should have. Who could blame her? He was hot, half naked and wet. Of course she's going to look at him.

Traci just looked at Andy with a knowing expression on her face. "Andy, I'm your best friend. Please tell me you don't believe that I wouldn't notice you eyeing Sam Swarek all morning. If you were trying to be discrete about it, you failed."

Andy laughed and admitted, "Okay fine. I have been checking him out. He's hot, Trace. I admitted that a long time ago. And not to mention, have you noticed how good he is with Leo? He's great with him. And Leo loves Sam like an uncle, you can tell. It's sweet."

Traci smiled and added, "As if Andy McNally needs one more reason to love Sam Swarek. He is great with Leo and Leo does love him like an uncle."

"Yeah," Andy agreed with a sigh. "Men."

* * *

Sam and Jerry were at the concession stand window paying for the hot dogs and waters they had just ordered. Before heading back to where Traci and Andy were sitting they stopped at the condiment table to put some ketchup on the hot dogs.

As Jerry pumped some ketchup on one of the hot dogs he glanced over at Sam who was doing the same and said, "So, Andy looks pretty good in the little bikini, huh man?"

Sam agreed a little too nonchalantly, "What? Oh yeah. She uh…she looks fine, yeah."

"Oh c'mon man! You've been staring at her all afternoon. I think I saw you drooling when you were over by the slide," Jerry teased as he wrapped up one of the hotdogs.

"Jerry, I know for a fact that I was not drooling over McNally," Sam added speeding up the process of applying ketchup to the hot dogs.

"Whatever you say, Sammy. Whatever you say," Jerry added deciding that there was no need to tease Sam about it. Everyone knew that the poor guy was hopelessly in love with Andy.

"Alright fine, man. She looks damn fine in that bikini. I guess when I agreed to come with you guys today I forgot that when women swim they tend to not wear a whole lot. And yes, I would say that I am very much enjoying seeing her in that yellow swimsuit," Sam admitted. Enjoying the sight of her was a huge understatement. When Andy had first stripped down to her bikini he had to physically close his mouth with his hand. Thank God she didn't see that. She was beautiful. She had a perfect body. He remembered what she had looked like from the night of the blackout, but seeing her today was like seeing that in a much clearer, 3D version. She was stunning. He admired Andy McNally in so many ways, and today he was reminded of how very fond he was of her beauty.

Jerry nodded, "Well her and Callahan have been done for awhile now. Why haven't you made a move?"

"I don't know, man. I don't want to push her into anything. She probably needs some time to get over the breakup. I'm not going to be her rebound guy," Sam said. It was true, he didn't want to be her rebound, but after today it was going to be very hard for Sam to keep up this "just friends" act that they had going on. Maybe he should make a move. He wanted to. He just didn't know if he could handle being rejected again. He wanted her. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. But she had just gotten out of her relationship with Callahan and she was still adjusting to being a full-fledged cop. He knew he was ready for things to move to the next level with her, but he had no idea if she was ready for that. Or if she even wanted that.

As they gathered the hot dogs and water Jerry added, "Yeah well Sam, you're not going to know what she wants unless you do something about it."

"Yeah," Was all Sam was able to get out before they reached the chairs where the girls and Leo were sitting.

* * *

After the group finished eating they spent a few more hours at the pool. They talked and laughed and had a really good time. Sam and Jerry played with Leo, throwing him in the pool and teaching him to hold his breath under water, while Andy and Traci talked on their chairs.

When the boys came back from the pool, an exhausted Leo mentioned that he wanted to go get something to eat for dinner. Jerry offered to take him and Traci when Andy mentioned that she was tired and just wanted to go home.

"Are you sure? You are more than welcome to join us for dinner, Andy," Jerry said as they packed up their stuff.

Andy nodded, "Yeah I'm sure, Leo wore me out today. I don't know how you guys keep up with the little guy."

Sam had driven him and Jerry to the pool and offered to take Andy home so Jerry could ride with Traci and Leo to get some dinner.

As they headed for the cars Andy walked up to Leo, "Hey buddy did you have fun today? I sure had fun with you."

"Yeah! I had fun! I love going to the pool. Sam and Jerry taught me how to swim under water," he explained.

"I saw that. Before you know it you will be swimming in the deep end all by yourself," Andy said to Leo while hugging him goodbye.

Sam also said goodbye to Leo with a fist bump that made Leo's face light up. Sam and Andy waved to their friends as they drove off.

"So McNally, your place," Sam asked in a playful manner.

Andy laughed, "Yep, I feel a nice hot shower calling my name."

* * *

They rode in silence back to Andy's apartment. They were both very exhausted from a long day out in the sun.

When they pulled up, Sam shut off his truck and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"You don't have to walk me in Sam," Andy said not sure why he was about to get out of the truck.

"I know that McNally," He said grinning. "I was hoping that I could go up and use your bathroom. I forgot to go before we left the pool."

"Oh. Right, yeah. You can come use the bathroom," She said, feeling stupid for thinking that he wanted to come up for any other reason.

When they got to her door, Andy unlocked it and showed Sam where the bathroom was. Of course her apartment was small which meant he had to go through her bedroom to get to the bathroom. Andy noticed him take in his surroundings on the way to the bathroom.

When Sam was done in the bathroom he came out to find Andy leaning against the kitchen counter. "Alright, well thanks for letting me use the bathroom, I don't think I would have made it all the way back to my place," he said laughing.

Andy laughed, "Anytime, thanks for the ride."

"No problem," Sam returned heading towards the door.

Andy realized that she didn't want Sam to leave just yet. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted him to say a little bit longer. She had had a really good day with him and their friends and didn't want it to end. "Hey, do you want to stay for a beer?"

Sam thought to himself, why not? It was still early and it was his day off. "Hit me," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Andy got out two beers, handed one to him and led them both to the couch. It felt so good to sit down.

After a moment of silence she spoke up, "Today was fun. I had a really good time."

"Yeah me too," Sam added. "I bet you were pretty shocked to see me, huh? I could tell by the look on your face when you saw me next to Jerry that no one informed you that I was invited."

Andy smiled and shifted to face him on the couch, "Yeah I wasn't expecting you to be there, but I'm glad you were. I really enjoyed watching you play with Leo. You are really good with kids, Sam."

He smiled and winked at her, "Just one of my many talents."

Andy looked up at him to find him staring back at her. She wasn't sure what to say. All of the sudden she didn't feel like she could say anything even if she wanted to. This was the first time her and Sam had hung out outside of work in a really long time. Her temperature rose a little bit at that thought. She got a funny feeling in her stomach and noticed it was getting hard to control her breathing, and her emotions for that fact. She was glad when Sam spoke first, because no doubt, she probably would have said something stupid.

"You looked beautiful today, Andy, in that little bikini of yours," he smiled even though he was completely serious.

Andy let out a little laugh, "Thank you. You didn't look too bad yourself."

"We should go swimming more often," he insisted.

"You know," she started. "We should do this more often. Hang out."

That was an open door if Sam had ever seen one. "McNally all you have to do is call. I love spending time with you."

"Well it goes both ways Sam. You haven't called me either," she said with a little more irritation in her voice than she would have liked.

"I wasn't sure if you would want to hang out. I know you only broke up with Callahan a few weeks ago," he pointed out.

Now she was a little angry. "What does that have to do with you and me hanging out? We're friends, Sam. Friends do see each other outside of work." She knew what he meant. He was giving her space. But hell, she didn't want space. But he didn't know this, because she hadn't ever let him know.

_Friends_. There she goes throwing that word around again. He was getting really sick of hearing the word friend come out of her mouth. "McNally, I'm glad we are friends, don't get me wrong," he said setting his beer on the coffee table and scooting closer to her. "But I would like it even more if we could maybe graduate to a more serious word."

Andy's breath caught. She would like that too. She was getting tired of pretending that he was only a friend to her. She decided to play along, "What other words did you have in mind?"

Sam scooted even closer and was now only inches from her face. He grabbed her beer out of her hand never once losing sight of her eyes. He stared into her and when her eyes offered up no hesitation he leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her lightly, and when she surrendered to his kiss, he strengthened it wrapping his arms around her waist. She followed suit by bringing her arms up and winding them around his neck.

She hadn't forgotten what it had felt like to be in his arms. It felt right. It was the only place she ever wanted to be. Kissing and touching him again brought out feelings that she had long tried to suppress.

As their kiss heated up, he lifted her onto his lap, breaking their contact only to catch his breath. She let out a slight laugh before crashing her lips into his again. She didn't want to be apart from him. Not now that she waswith him in this way again.

They stayed on the couch, her straddling his lap, kissing each other until they could no longer put off going to the bedroom. Sam pulled away and looked into her eyes. He could see the desire and passion in them. He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face before kissing her senseless again.

Andy pulled away this time and smiled at him. "I think I can think of a better word than friends," She said placing a peck on his very used lips.

"Oh yeah," he smiled raising his eyebrows. "What's that?"

She kissed him again before she looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "Lovers."

And with that Sam wrapped her in his arms and kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed anyone before. He picked her up and began to carry her to the bedroom. She wrapped her legs around him to hold on. Not once did their mouths break contact on their way to her bedroom.

He set her down, outside her bedroom door, and kissed her cheek. "After you, lover."

Andy smiled, grabbed his hand and led him to her bed.


End file.
